Taking responsibility
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: Superman gets a surprise visit to mount. justice when he goes to talk to Batman. Who are they and how will they get him to pay attention to Superboy his son? (Warning spanking of an adult in a nonsexual way and OOC characters) (prequel to Conner's first chance)
1. Responsibility

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character's in this story or Young Justice.**

The cave was quite as everyone stared at Superman in shock. The man had come in completely ignored Superboy, greeted everyone else and then walked off to find Batman who was in the monitor room.

After about ten minutes he had stormed back out with Batman trailing after him yelling at the angry hero. 'What else could I do Clark?! You wont pay any attention to him! It's killing him!' Bruce shouted.

'You told Lois Bruce! Now I'm on the desk duty for a whole month! Because she told Perry I wasn't fit for field work!' Superman yelled back whirling to face Batman who just looked at the man with a "Really?" face.

'I should tell her to make it longer! That boy needs you Clark! Get your fucking head out of your ass and do something about it!' Batman growled and whatever Superman was going to say back was drowned out when the Zeta Tube lit up.

'Super Ma O 01, Super Pa O 02,' the computer announced and Superman froze staring wide eyed at Batman who just looked smug.

'Clark Jonathan Kent! You are in so much trouble young man!' an elderly woman bellowed her silvery hair in disarray as she stormed into the room where Superman was stood staring at Batman with the kids not to far away just staring at everyone in the room.

'How could you son? I thought we raised you better then that!' the elderly man added clearly pissed off. Superman slowly. . . oh so slowly turned to face his parents gulping as he did so when he saw how angry his parents looked.

'Ma, Pa what are you doing here?' Superman asked slowly trying not to show his fear and trying to act like this was just an ordinary day in Metropolis and his parents had surprised him with a visit at the planet.

'Don't you dare act like you don't know why we are here Clark! You are in so much trouble right now you'll be lucky if I ever make you apple pie again,' Martha Kent exploded and Superman's face fell.

'But Ma! You can't do that!' he burst out looking completely horrified at the thought of no apple pie from his mother.

'Oh I can and I will,' Martha Kent replied as she grabbed her son by the ear causing him to bend slightly.

'Ma! Let go!' Superman cried out his face red now in embarrassment.

'No you are going to be punished for what you have done,' Jonathan replied appearing beside his wife and Superman's eyes widened before he started struggling in his mother's hand, but for an elderly lady she sure had a strong grip.

'Let me go! Let me go!' Superman bellowed and then was quieted immediately when everyone heard the sound of flesh hitting a clothed behind. Jonathan Kent glared at his son the palm of his hand red from hitting his sons bottom. Martha took advantage of her sons frozen state and hauled him over to the couch in the TV room and proceeded to tuck his cape up and pull his tights down to reveal his bottom.

'Jonathan the spoon please,' Martha requested and Superman started wriggling again but he knew it was futile, he could easily brake out of his mother's hold but that would mean hurting her and he was not going to do that.

'Ma please!' Superman yelled as he felt the first _whack _of the metal mixing spoon. But his mother did not listen and carried on with the spanking. _Whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack whack __whack__._

'Why are you here Clark?' Jonathan asked his son who was still trying to get away from his mother.

'I have no idea! Now let me go! I have work to do!' Clark growled angrily.

After another twenty smacks Jonathan asked again. 'Why are you here Clark?' he asked calmly as his sons bottom began to glow pink.

'Because I-i-i ignored Superboy!' Superman howled as is mother carried on spanking him and his father carried on the lecture.

'And why did you do that?' Jonathan asked.

'B-b-beacuse . . . I don't know!' Superman cried out.

'What are you going to do about it then?' Jonathan asked.

'Make up for what I have d-d-done b-b-by mentoring him,' Superman cried out.

'What else?' Jonathan asked as the amount of spanks reached forty, overall.

'B-be the father I should have been,' Superman cried out.

'Good boy Clark. Twenty more, count them for me,' Jonathan said and Superman did as he was told counting each smack as it came, he was in tears by the end.

'It's all done sweetie,' Martha cooed as she handed to spoon to Jonathan and pulled her sons tights back up before cuddling him onto her lap.

'I'm sorry mama,' Superman sniffed as he berried his face in her shoulder and clung to her.

'I know sweetie but it's not me you need to be apologising to,' Martha cooed as she rocked her son softly before patting his back making him look up at her with tear filled blue eyes. 'You need to go stand in the corner Clark, for twenty nine minutes,' Martha cooed and Superman nodded before getting up slowly and standing in the corner like a scolded child. Martha and Jonathan turned to the other's in the room and looked at them. 'Thank you for letting us know about this Batman it is appreciated,' Martha said smiling slightly. 'But do you know who Superboy's other parent is?' she asked with her head cocked to the side slightly.

'At this moment in time I do not. But I was hoping you may help me with that. I need to procure a blood sample from Superboy but I am afraid he doesn't trust me as much as maybe he could. Not that I blame him, he has had not many people in the past who he could trust fully,' Batman responded.

'Heck they speak like he's not in the room,' Wally whispered. 'Ow!' he cried a second later when Artemis smacked him over the head.

'Shut up,' she hissed as the three adults turned towards them. Superboy was stood behind them all with a confused look on his face as he stared at Superman who was still in the corner trying not to reach around and rub his stinging bottom. Conner had never seen Superman so venerable and it was slightly concerning.

'Oh Jonathan he looks just like Clark,' Martha cooed. 'But I can see difference's,' she added as she looked strait at Conner who whipped his head around to stair at the two elderly people with wide eyes.

'Yes he's much more muscled than Clark was at that age, and his face is much more angular. Clark's was softer and more round until he was about nineteen,' Jonathan agreed as he looked at the teenager who was trying to hide behind his team mates but failing as he was taller then most of them.

'What's your name sweetie?' Martha asked looking at the terrified clone.

'Err Conner,' Conner replied gulping slightly.

'Conner? And who gave you that name?' Martha asked the boy with a kind smile.

'M'gann did,' he replied pointing to the Martian girl who was floating next to Wally.

'He needed a name for school and we'd been trying to pick out a name for him for a while and Conner was the first name that popped into my head,' she admitted sheepishly.

'His last name is Kent by the way,' Robin added looking at his nails with a smirk on his face. 'M'gann's uncle gave him that name,' he added with a smirk.

'What about a middle name?' Jonathan asked.

'We never got around to that,' the team admitted and Martha looked thoughtful for a minute and was about to say something when a voice from the corner of the cave spoke up.

'What about Bruce?' Superman asked causing Robin to smirk and Batman to try and hide the shock on his face.

'Conner Bruce Kent? what do you think?' Martha asked turning to the teenager who smiled and nodded his head.

'He needs a Kryptonian name as well,' Superman added from his corner.

'You know Clark dear the point of a time out is that you don't speak,' Martha added and Superman went quite immediately. 'But you think on with the Kryptonian name and tell us when your time out is over,' Martha added and Superman nodded knowing his mother was looking at him. 'Good boy,' she smiled.

After Superman's time out he sat on the couch with his parents and Conner. 'Kon-El,' Superman said causing Conner to look at him.

'What?' Conner asked confused.

'Kon-El I think that should be your Kryptonian name,' Superman said.

'Kon-El? I like it,' Conner smiled.

'So do I,' Superman smiled.

The four talked for a while before Batman came in with a Kryptonight needle. 'I need that blood sample now,' he said and Conner gulped before trying to back away only to hit Red Tornado with his back.

'Please no,' Conner whispered. 'I'll be good just not the needle please!' Conner cried and everyone was shocked no one had ever seen Conner act this way before.

'Conner son what's wrong?' Superman asked looking at his boy in shock.

'Please no needles please! I promise I'll be better! I'll be good please!' Conner begged as he sank to the floor and curled in on himself his hands gripping his head as he whimpered and shook. Batman hid the needle in his belt and Superman pried Conner's hands away from his head.

'Conner! No needles see? No needles. You're OK I promise. Why don't you like needles?' Superman asked as he pulled the boy into his chest.

'At CADMUS when I did something wrong or I didn't listen to them they would poke me with needles or force me into a room with glowing green rocks or red light. It hurt,' the boy whimpered and Superman felt anger flare into his body.

'Batman isn't going to inject you with anything. He just wants to take your blood. You can hold my hand if you want to,' Superman said and Conner nodded, but his breathing was still elevated slightly.

Batman quickly took the blood and put a Superman plaster over the puncture hole making Superman roll his eyes slightly. 'It's all done,' Superman whispered and Conner looked at his arm in shock.

'But I didn't feel anything!' Conner protested.

'You're not supposed to,' Superman smiled.

As the day went on Superman began to notice how much Conner acted like a baby or a small child with things instead of a sixteen year old. 'It's because he was fast tracked into growing. His brain is still that of a six month old baby really. He was force fed knowledge which is the only reason he can walk, read, write and talk,' Batman explained.

'Is there anyway to reverse it?' Superman asked.

'Only one way. And that's to make him the age he should be,' Batman said before kissing Superman on the lips quickly and leaving.

**Should I do the sequel where Conner is aged to a six month old? Also he will have three parents if I do, if you don't like that tough! I already know which three people I will use! Let me know! :)**


	2. AN

I am writing a sequel to this story currently. But be warned Superboy's mind will digress before the de-age serum is complete so he will not act like he would normally. Live with it. Furthur more I'm thinking that I could use another super powerd child about seven or eight months old that could join my story to be friends with Superboy.

The only rules are that the paretns must be in the Justice League and can no be:

Batman

Sueprman

Wonder Woman

Martian Man Hunter

Black Canary

or Green Arrow

Otherwise go crazy :)

The sequel will be called Conner's first chance and I will put the first chapter up soon so keep an eye out on my page for it :D

Thanks :P


End file.
